


I've Lied For You (And I Liked It, Too)

by Woke_up_and_chose_chaos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Miko was raped by Megatron and still has trauma from it, Past Relationship(s), dont we all have trauma, here it is, no one asked for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woke_up_and_chose_chaos/pseuds/Woke_up_and_chose_chaos
Summary: Read "A Sick And Twisted Affair" on ff.net first to understand this. Based on both that and the song "Jokes On You" by Charlotte Lawrence.Smut with plot and trauma. No one asked for it. Here it is.
Relationships: Megatron/Miko Nakadai, Miko Nakadai/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	I've Lied For You (And I Liked It, Too)

Peter is the first boy Miko meets after Megatron that makes her feel comfortable. They're fast friends. Faster lovers. With the Autobots back on Cybertron, no one is there to stop her from making her own choices.

It feels fucking great.

She eventually opens up to him about Megatron. The bots. Everything.

He tells her that he's Spiderman. 

Honestly, she's ready to marry this boy. Which is exactly what she thinks as she packs her bags to visit him in New York.

"Are you sure you can trust him?" Jack asks.

"If it came down to it, he would fucking kill for me. And I'd kill for him. I trust him with my life." 

Peter has and apartment in Stark Tower. Which is fucking badass. That first night she's jetlagged so he makes her Talapia with Authentic Japanese Ramen™️ and she knocks out wrapped in his arms. 

The next night she meets the Avengers. She tells them about the bots.

They already knew.

Black Widow - "Call me Nat!" - tells her to see Sam if she feels she needs it. (Nat took one look at her and recognized sexual trauma.)

Tony tells her to take care of his son. She doesn't know how to take that.

The rest of the team tells her pretty much of the same. How they were happy for her and Peter.

By the end of the ordeal she's too tired to think straight.

Too tired to think straight, until she feels Peter grinding into her ass. 

She's gotten WAY thicker over the years. 

Titties? Popping.

Booty? Thriving.

A lot of it had to do with depression weight she'd gained. Then lost. Then gained again. Peter didn't mind it. He loved it when she put on the pounds.

She was definitely sporting some extra weight now. 

She turned around and kissed him sweetly. He rolled her onto his lap and kissed her harder. 

A challenge.

Challenge? Accepted.

She sucked his tounge into her mouth and bit down. He groaned. 

She couldn't help but think of Megatron in these moments. How different he was. 

How she was glad he was dead.

Where Peter took his time, kissing up and down her body, Megatron used to plunge right into her.

Where Peter was soft, Megatron had been demanding.

Where Peter was sweet, Megatron had been cruel.

The memories came to her in flashes during these moments.

With every thrust, warm flesh was replaced with hard metal.

Every moan was replaced with his growls and her sobs.

Her climax was never the same.

With Megatron, it was ripped out of her.

With Peter, it was coaxed out of her.

It didn't feel right.

She'd tried to make him happy. She'd tried to be happy with him.

She saw Sam the next day.


End file.
